Bum A Smoke
by greatgooglymoogly88
Summary: There last place Castiel wanted to be was a crowded fraternity party, and he certainly did not want to meet some rude stranger throwing empty cups at him and asking if he can 'bum a smoke.' But what is poor Cas to do when said stranger is actually quite attractive and very willing to make up for the whole cup thing? Maybe he can let his guard down just this once...(set in 1969).
1. Chapter 1

_Here's just some little thing I threw together. I'm not too sure where it's going to go, if anywhere, but if there's enough interest I'll continue it. So, please review and favorite if you like it! I would really appreciate that. _

_~Ari_

* * *

Castiel had not wanted to be at the party. They weren't really his thing. He was a quiet guy, content to read and write and listen to music in the comfort of his own apartment, and, quite frankly, he'd much rather be doing those activities than standing around awkwardly while warm bodies danced around him. However, he had promised his friend Anna that he would go to the damn thing, and he really did not want to get on her bad side. The girl could be pretty ferocious when provoked.

And so, there Castiel was, a neglected cup of beer clutched in his fingers as he watched his redheaded friend laugh and dance, trying to get him to participate. "Come on, Castiel!" she baited eagerly, grabbing his free hand in her own in an attempt to make him move to the beat of the music, some top 20 pop hit that the dark-haired young man did not know. He sighed inwardly, but tried to look excited for Anna's sake. It wasn't her fault that he was so antisocial, or _antifun, _as she would have put it.

Castiel smiled down at the pretty redhead, and moved his feet a little in a small form of dancing. The girl grinned, a pearly flash framed with red lipstick and winked at her friend. "That's the spirit!" she exclaimed over the thumping music, and drew Castiel in so they could dance together. The music suddenly faded out, replaced by a slow tune that Castiel did actually recognize. _Are You Lonesome Tonight__, _by Elvis Presley. He figured his time on the dance floor was up, but Anna had different ideas for him. She made a grab for his shoulders, pulling the taller man into a slow dance. Castiel blushed a bright pink at the touch.

"You're too adorable, Castiel," Anna chuckled, lined blue eyes beaming up at him. Anyone looking on might have thought he had a thing for her, from his shy posture to his ever-growing blush. But, the two were very much like brother and sister, having grown up in the same town and now attending the same university. They were inseparable buddies, and Anna was one of Castiel's few friends, not to mention the only one he ever really opened up to. In fact, Anna was the only one who knew Castiel's little secret, and openly accepted and loved him despite it.

"Hey, darlings," the two turned to see one of their mutual friends from the university, Charlie. She was a lovely girl, similar to Anna by her red hair and bright eyes. She smiled pleasantly at the pair, lifting her own cup of alcohol in greeting. "Great party, huh?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! There's so many people, too!"

"Did you see Christopher here?" Charlie started, glancing around the corner of one of the pristinely decorated fraternity hallways, red curls bouncing. "I had heard he was..." Castiel couldn't help but zone out for a moment, losing himself in thought. He was starting to feel a little warm with the amount of people jostling about. His red cardigan was starting to feel uncomfortable in the warmth of the room, or perhaps it was just nerves? Maybe he could slip out for a moment and have a cigarette.

He glanced at Anna and Charlie, but they seemed preoccupied with whatever they were chatting about. He tapped Anna on the shoulder, and said quickly, "I'm gonna look for a bathroom," and the girl waved him off with a smile. He nodded at Charlie and headed for the backdoor, hoping it wouldn't be too crowded out there to enjoy his cigarette in some semblance of solitude.

Lucky for him, there seemed to be only one other person out on the porch and he was preoccupied with something. So, Castiel sighed and took a seat on the porch step, fumbling through his pocket for his pack and a lighter. Once he'd lit one up and calmed himself with the familiar taste of smoke and nicotine, he looked up at the night sky. The moon was full on that night, and looking especially bright after the hazy darkness of the party. He concentrated on the steady inhale and exhale from the cigarette in his hand, allowing the familiarity of the action to clear his mind.

And so, Castiel did not notice the young man from before, the one who had been the only other occupying the porch, walk up in front of him and ask to 'bum a smoke.' Castiel's eyes were closed, his head resting easily on a hand atop his folded knees, so it was understandable that he wouldn't see the stranger before him.

He did notice, however, when said stranger wacked him on the head with an empty plastic cup.

"Shit!" he yelled out, startled at the intrusion. He looked around wildly for the source of his disturbance. His eyes fell on the tall man in a leather jacket and dirty boots, standing right in front of where he sat with an amused smirk on his lips. "What the hell was that for?" Castiel exclaimed, standing up to face the man with an angry expression darkening his features.

The man chuckled, causing Castiel to blush in embarrassment. He hated being made fun of. "I had asked to borrow a cigarette," the man mused, the smirk not leaving his mouth, "But you didn't respond. I thought you might have been dead."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Well, clearly I'm not. And for the record, that hurt."

"Sorry about that, man. But, can I?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Can I borrow a cig?" The smirk never once left his face.

"How do you expect to 'borrow' a cigarette? You're just going to use it, and it seems to don't have one to give me in return. Why not just ask me if you can have one? That makes more sense."

The man widened his eyes at Castiel, and he noticed that they were a rather bright shade of green. "Calm down, dude, it's just an expression. So, can I _have _a cigarette?"

Castiel regarded him for a moment, considering if he should just tell this guy to shove off. But, chances were he would throw another cup at him if he refused, to Castiel sighed. "Alright," he said begrudgingly as he pulled out his pack again. The stranger grabbed eagerly for one and hung it between his lips. He looked to Castiel expectantly for a lighter. Castiel held the device back, glaring at the man as he did so. "Promise you won't throw anything else at me."

The man rolled his eyes, but complied. "I won't. And I said I was sorry for that, damn."

Castiel growled as he held out the lighter, switching it on in a rather violent manner. "On second thought, I'd rather not have you near me with an open fire," the green-eyed man chuckled. "You seem a little grouchy, and, quite frankly, a little pyro-y."

"And you seem like an obnoxious asshole who throws cups at strangers and then acts as though he can judge their character after two seconds," Castiel shot back, lighting the cigarette before taking a step forward and crossing his arms. He was starting to get really pissed. Who did this guy think he was?

"Fair enough," the man shrugged, taking a drag from the cigarette. There was a pause, and Castiel figured the conversation was over. He took a step back so he could sit in a different area on the porch, away from that asshole, but for whatever reason the man followed him.

"Hey, wait up!" he called, chasing after Castiel. He took a seat next to him on the porch step."We never properly introduced ourselves. Besides, you can't hate me until you at least know my name."

Castiel sighed, leaning back on his elbows in exasperation. "Alright," he gave in. "I'm Castiel Novak."

"Dean Winchester," the man said, his smirk turning into what seemed to be a real smile. "Good to meet you, Cas." He held his hand out, which Castiel somehow found himself shaking.

Castiel did not respond, opting to take a drag from the cigarette that was slowly starting to burn out in his hand. He regarded the thing for a moment before snuffing it out on the steps.

"Are you really that mad about the cup thing?" Dean asked skeptically, his green eyes never once leaving Castiel. He found himself accidently staring back. Dean was, he had to admit, pretty handsome. Okay, _really _handsome. Especially when he was smiling for real and not smirking like an asshole. And damn, those eyes...

Wait, what the hell. Castiel hated this guy, remember?

"Yes," Castiel finally spat out bitterly, blushing after the unwanted thought that somehow pushed its way into his head.

"I'm really actually sorry," Dean said, all humor leaving his attractive face. "I'll make it up to you."

"That's not necessary," Castiel said, but he couldn't help but lose some of his anger. Dean seemed to be at least a little genuine in his apology.

"At least let me take you inside, Cas," Dean said with a rather charming smile. "It's pretty cold out here, and you must be freezing in that little sweater."

"You keep calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"Cas." Castiel looked at the ground, feeling awkward. The name felt so...personal.

"Oh," Dean frowned, regarding the dark-haired man before him. "I guess...it's easier to say than Castiel. That name's too long and formal. Why, does it bother you?"

"No, I suppose not," Castiel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I like it."

He couldn't help but notice how genuine Dean's smile was at that. "Me too, man. Let's go in."

Turns out, Castiel didn't really have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

_I figured I'd write a second chapter anyway. Maybe it'll pick up popularity when the porn parts come in. It's rated M for a reason guys, but there needs to be some build up. Anyway, I changed the description a little, as I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is set in 1969. That's a rather important detail, especially in regards to the societal opinions on homosexuality. That will play a rather big role in this, I should warn you. _

_Thank you to those who are taking the time to read this! I really appreciate you._

_~Ari_

* * *

Castiel tugged at the slightly frayed sleeves of his red cardigan, trying to hold back the late November chill. He had to admit, he was getting a little too cold to stay outside.

"Alright, fine." He turned away from Dean, insisting to himself that this was _his _decision, and he wasn't following Dean because god, that would be so dumb. At the very least, he wouldn't talk to the green-eyed ass once he was inside. Anna was probably wondering where he was, anyway.

"Where do you think you're going?" There was that damn smirk again. Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist as he was about to slide past the taller man and into the fraternity house.

Castiel cocked an eyebrow at him, sighing heavily at the hindrance. "Inside?" he said quizzically, trying once more to turn but Dean's hand was still wrapped firmly over his wrist. Castiel couldn't help but feel a shiver course through him at the touch.

"Yeah, but didn't I say I owed you an apology?" Fuck. That crooked smile was charming as hell. Castiel regarded Dean for a moment, trying to keep his face stony and angered but it was getting really difficult with that damn hand wrapped around his wrist. The man was pretty tall, at least six feet. His hair was close-cropped and kind of a dirty blonde, and he had this sort of classic attractiveness about him.

"Chasing me around isn't really an apology," Castiel grumbled. He looked down, anywhere but those eyes.

"Then how about I get you something to drink and we'll call it even?" He didn't give Castiel an opportunity to answer. He was already dragging the shorter male into the house, a hand still firmly on his wrist like he was afraid Castiel would try to run away (which wasn't really out of the question.) They passed by dozens of partygoers, all dancing and drinking and having a great time that they most likely didn't notice the tragic look gracing Castiel's face.

Dean pulled him into the kitchen before finally releasing his grip. He got busy at the bar, pulling two bottles of beer out of the icebox on the fully-stocked counter. With his back to him, Castiel had a chance to take a closer look at this strange man he'd only just met. Obviously, the look he was going for was 'rebellious bad boy,' judging from his leather jacket, torn jeans, and grungy boots. It was a look not too common among the university students, most of whom preferred a more 'mod' look or were part of the whole flower child movement. Castiel was surprised he hadn't seen him before, as he would stick like a sore thumb with the people surrounding them. Then again, Castiel didn't really go out to often to see these types of people. He spent most of his time reading in his small apartment or out with the few friends he did have.

" 'ere you go," Dean said enthusiastically, popping the lids off of both bottles and offering one to Castiel. He scrunched his nose a little at the drink.

"I don't really drink alcohol," he said quietly, though he took the beer in his hand anyway, turning it over to look at the label. 'Paps.' "It's not good for your liver."

"And smoking is bad for your lungs," Dean said skeptically, pointing his bottle at Castiel as he took a seat on the counter top across from him. He took a heavy swig from the drink, eyes still on Castiel. He shifted uncomfortably a little, tugging at his sweater out of habit. "But you still do it."

"Who are you to judge?" he snapped back. "You smoke, too!"

Dean chuckled, a deep throaty sound. He shook his head a little before looking down and...blushing? That seemed oddly off-character for someone with his persona. "I don't smoke, actually."

Castiel paused, really confused with the whole conversation. He regarded Dean with a suspicious gaze, saying, "Then why the hell did you ask me for a cigarette?" He didn't exactly have enough money to buy endless supplies to hand out to strangers. Even so, Castiel had a little less than half a pack left, which wouldn't last him very long.

"Because I needed an excuse to get your attention."

That was..._odd._ Castiel blushed heavily at the brief sentence. It almost felt as though the blonde-haired man was flirting with him, though he knew he was probably just trying to get a rise out of Castiel. Or maybe embarrass him. Yes, that was it. Why would Dean flirt with him anyway? He was a man, and he probably had some pretty little girl with big blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Well?" Dean prompted, looking up at Castiel, his composure saved now that he knew he had gotten to him. His cocky smile was back, the mischievous glint in his green eyes stronger than before. "Looks like I have it now."

"I suppose you do," Castiel shrugged, taking a big swig of beer. His liver would be fine after just one bottle, right? He needed the buzz, anyway. He decided he'd take some control of this. He wouldn't let Dean embarrass him like this. "What makes you think you'll keep it?"

Castiel was rewarded with a light chuckle from the other man. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." He took another sip of beer, peering into the other room. Another song had started. It was another generic poppy tune that Castiel didn't know. "So you go to the uni?" Dean asked, attention back on the blue-eyed male.

"Yes, I'm a sophomore," Castiel responded easily, happy with the familiar territory. "Do you?"

"Yup," Dean said happily. "My last year, too. What's your major, sophomore?"

"English, with focus in traditional American literature," Castiel said stiffly, blushing at the rather patronizing look on Dean's face. He probably looked like a huge bookworm to the older male right now. Not that he wasn't...

"Seems fitting," Dean smirked. "You've got the look down and everything." Yeah, huge bookworm. Castiel wore an oversized red cardigan, frayed on the sleeves, a crumpled white button down, and brown pants. He felt awkward now, though he hadn't thought twice about it when he left his dorm room for the party just a few hours earlier. He felt like a high school nerd now in comparison to Dean in his jeans and leather jacket. "It's cute."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Castiel grasped awkwardly for something to say in response, something that would effect Dean just as much as he was effecting Castiel. However, his thought process was cut off by a hand on his shoulder, and a familiar voice saying, "Hello, Cassie."

Castiel turned around to face the voice. "Hey, Balthazar," he happily greeted his friend. The blonde man smiled.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, voice still polite but there was a hint of something else there, though Castiel couldn't tell what it could be.

"Ah, yeah, um," Castiel fumbled, looking up at Dean who now had a strange look on his face. He was looking at Balthazar's hand, still placed casually on Castiel's slim shoulder. "This is Dean Winchester."

Balthazer tucked the look away, replacing it with a pleasant smile directed toward the leather-clad male. "Nice to meet you, Dean." He extended a hand, shaking the other's politely. "My name is Balthazar. Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's alright," Dean said, returning the gesture. "This your house?"

Balthazar nodded. "Yes, I live in here with the other fraternity brothers."

"Really? I wouldn't really take you for the fraternity type. Much more...academic." The was a rather cold edge to his voice as he looked at Balthazar closely, analyzing the other man. Castiel shifted, pulling on the sleeves of his sweater.

Balthazar's smile was eerily formal despite the slight twitch of his lip at Dean's tone. Castiel wasn't sure what was happening here, but clearly the two weren't really hitting it off. "I assume you attend uni, as well, then?"

"Why, yes I do. Senior, majoring in engineering." He lifted himself from the counter and crossed closer to Castiel. The black-haired man stepped away automatically. "It was nice to meet you."

"You, as well." Balthazar said, the sarcasm in his voice not very well hidden this time. He turned back to Castiel and smiled for real. "How are you, Cassie? Having fun, I hope?"

"Yeah, Balthazar. Thanks for inviting me." Castiel wasn't too surprised to feel Balthazar's arm slung over his shoulder. His long-time friend had always been really affectionate, ever since high school. They were close enough for the touch not to make him too uncomfortable, anyway. But there was something about this particular gesture that felt rather...possessive, or something. Dean made an irked face at the two.

The two conversed for a moment or two before Balthazar was pulled off again by one of his fraternity brothers, Ash. "I'll see you later, Cassie," Balthazar said, giving his friend a quick but tight hug before he was herded into a different room. Soon enough, it was just Castiel and Dean in the kitchen again.

"Some friend there," Dean said bitterly, grabbing another beer from the ice box.

"Yeah, Balthazar's...an interesting guy. But we've been friends since high school. He's not as bad as he seems." He shrugged, looking down at his shoes.

"He your boyfriend?"

Castiel nearly spat out the beer in his mouth. His whole face and neck burned crimson. "What? No," he said quickly, shaking his head for emphasis. "I don't...I'm not-"

"Really?" Dean said curiously, the anger seeming to bleed away. "He was acting a little handsy, in my opinion."

"That's just how he is. He's always been a little affectionate." Castiel paused. "You get used to it after a while. And, well, I don't think he's...you know."

"Queer?" Dean said, a little too loudly in Castiel's opinion. He cringed at the word, negative connotation having been attached to it his whole life. "But you are, right?"

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest. "That's a little personal for someone I've just met," he said indignantly. He didn't deny it, though.

Dean chuckled at the smaller man's reaction, green eyes twinkling with laughter. "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, man. Calm down. But, you are, aren't you?" Dean stopped smiling, looking at Castiel with an intense seriousness. "It's all right, I won't try to beat you up or anything."

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment, searching his eyes for sincerity. He looked genuine enough, albeit boyishly curious. For whatever reason, despite the circumstances, he wanted to trust this guy. Maybe he would keep his word? "Yes." It felt weird to say it out loud. The only other person who knew was Anna. He didn't even have the guts to tell his own parents. And yet, he was telling some man he had only met an hour ago. But it didn't feel wrong. He didn't feel like he was in danger. Perhaps Dean was more accepting than the others, those people viewed homosexuality as a disease and a sin, something to be hidden or treated or looked down on.

Dean nodded. "So do you have a boyfriend, then?"

"No," Castiel responded honestly. "It's kind of hard around here to find anyone." He chuckled at himself, scratching at the back of his neck. He sounded like he was looking for pity or something like that.

"I know what you mean," Dean said, gazing at him curiously. "All the good guys are straight, taken, or in the closet."

Castiel cocked an eyebrow. So Dean was queer, as well. He didn't really look it, as he was very masculine. He looked like the kind of guy that women would fawn over. He didn't really know what to say now. Despite all that, Castiel felt something bubble over in his stomach. God, was he happy to know Dean was gay? He felt stupid. Even if the man was, he'd never be interested in Castiel. He was so handsome, and Castiel was just an introverted nerd. Dean was probably just trying to make conversation.

That didn't stop the feeling of hope from pulling at Castiel's chest.


End file.
